Apprenticeship
thumb|398pxthumb|right|335 px|Hints and tips on how to apply for an Apprenticeship. thumb|right|335 px|Apprenticeships can give you an accredited qualification whilst staring a career in a job of your choice and earning a wage. Find out the benefits by watching our video. İngilizce - Türkçe apprenticeship teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. {i} çıraklık «Bazı elektrikçiler üniversiteye gitme yerine çıraklık sistemi içinde mesleklerini öğrenirler.» - «Some electricians learn their trade within an apprenticeship system instead of going to college.» 2. (isim) çıraklık 3. stajyerlik 4. çıraklık dönemi 5. çıraklık eğitimi 6. {i} çıraklık; staj İlgili Terimler 1. apprenticeship education:çıraklık eğitimi 2. apprenticeship law:Çıraklık kanunu 3. apprenticeship, noviciate, pupilage:çıraklık, öğrencilik çıraklık dönemi 4. apprenticeship contract:(Ticaret) çıraklık sözleşmesi5. apprenticeship course:çıraklık kursu 6. compulsory apprenticeship:zorunlu staj 7. apprenticeships:çıraklık 8. job shadowing:iş gölgeleme 9. serve one's apprenticeship:çıraklık yapmak 10. serve one's apprenticeship:çırağı olmak İngilizce - İngilizce apprenticeship teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. the condition of, or the time served by, an apprentice 2. the system by which a person learning a craft or trade is instructed by a master for a set time under set conditions 3. {n} the time an apprentice serves 4. A sort of bonded servitude in which a young boy is given to a master of a trade The master is usually highly skilled at his job The boy then learns the trade from the master In return he does the master's grunt work 5. Job Shadowing 6. A training program in which an employee learns a trade under the guidance of skilled tradesmen An apprenticeship is set up jointly between sponsoring company, the Department of Labor and often the trade union It is typically completed in a two to four year period along with related theory and class work 7. A situation in which a learner works intensively with an expert to learn how to accomplish complex tasks 8. 1 The specific period of time during which an Apprentice learns to comprehend the nature of the raw materials of LIFECRAFT, and the skillful use and application of the tools of the craft 9. the condition of or the time served by, an apprentice 10. The service or condition of an apprentice; the state in which a person is gaining instruction in a trade or art, under legal agreement 11. The time an apprentice is serving (sometimes seven years, as from the age of fourteen to twenty-one) 12. The time that a person is bound to another to learn a trade 13. In calculating the indicators, youth apprenticeship programs are generally classified as belonging to formal education Such programs typically involve an alternation between learning in an educational institution (ordinary or specialized) and learning through work experience programs, which may include highly organized training in a firm or with a craftsperson The apprentices and the firm (or craftsperson) are bound by a legal agreement Even though only a part of the training occurs in schools, it is considered as a full-time educational activity, because it covers both theoretical and practical training Youth apprenticeship programs are classified as technical or vocational programs in upper secondary education 14. A system of training regulated by law or custom which combines on-the-job training and work experience while in paid employment with formal off-the-job training The apprentice enters into a contract of training or training agreement with an employer which imposes mutual obligations on both parties Traditionally apprenticeships were in trade occupations (declared vocations) and were of four years duration 15. the position of apprentice 16. Training programs that combine on-the-job and course work The result is certified skills in specific trades Apprentices are usually paid for their training 17. The time served by an apprentice, according to a written agreement called the indenture 18. Someone who has an apprenticeship works for a fixed period of time for a person who has a particular skill in order to learn the skill. Apprenticeship is the system of learning a skill like this. the job of being an apprentice, or the period of time in which you are an apprentice. Training in an art, trade, or craft under a legal agreement defining the relationship between master and learner and the duration and conditions of their relationship. Known from antiquity, apprenticeship became prominent in medieval Europe with the emergence of the craft guilds. The standard apprenticeship lasted seven years. During the Industrial Revolution a new kind of apprenticeship developed in which the employer was the factory owner and the apprentice, after a period of training, became a factory worker. The increasing need for semiskilled workers led to the development of vocational and technical schools in Europe and the U.S., especially after World War II. Some industries in the U.S., such as construction, continue to employ workers in an apprenticeship arrangement 19. {i} time of training, learning of a trade by working alongside a master craftsman20. means a system of training regulated by law or custom which combines on-the-job training and work experience while in paid employment, with formal off-the-job training The apprentice enters into a contract of training or training agreement with an employer which imposes mutual obligations on both parties Traditionally, apprenticeships were in trade occupations (declared vocations) and were of four years' duration 21. (Registered) Registered apprenticeship describes those programs that meet specific federally approved standards designed to safeguard the welfare of apprentices The programs are registered with the Bureau of Apprenticeship and Training (BAT), U S Department of Labor, or one of 27 State Apprenticeship Agencies or Councils approved by BAT Apprenticeships are relationships between an employer and employee during which the worker, or apprentice, learns an occupation in a structured program sponsored jointly by employers and labor unions or operated by employers and employee associations 22. – A vocational program of three to five years in length registered with an approved registration agency in accordance with state and federal laws and regulations In this program, a student will receive both classroom and on-the-job training and will be eligible to take the journeyman exam upon completion of the program 23. A formal method of learning a certain trade, such as carpentry, that involves instruction as well as working and learning on the job Upon mastering prescribed tasks over a specified time period, the apprentice is certified as a journeyman and can work without supervision 24. Apprenticeship is an agreement between a person (an apprentice) who wants to learn a skill and an employer who needs a skilled worker Apprenticeship is a proven industry-based learning system that combines on-the-job experience with technical training through an "earning while learning" process For more information about apprenticeship, see the Apprenticeship link on the home page 25. A training program, like carpentry or welding, that results in certified skills for a trade Apprentices are usually paid for their training 26. A job that combines work and structured training Apprenticeships vary greatly across industry sectors, but have all the following characteristics 27. prenticeship 28. apprenticehood 29. apprenticeage İlgili Terimler 1. apprenticeship law:law regulating the employment of minors 2. pre-apprenticeship:A course of study taken before the start of an apprenticeship 3. apprenticeships:Students work in the workplace under the guidance of mentors or tutors who take responsibility for the professional development of their apprentices 4. apprenticeships:Work/study experiences for students in which they learn about career possibilities while acquiring some advanced skills in the workplace to prepare for a highly skilled job 5. apprenticeships:Apprenticeships offers students the combination of paid, on-the-job training and related classroom training in a specified career Apprenticeship programs are registered with the United States Department of Labor and are designed to culminate in certified journeyman-level skills attainment and nationally recognized credentials Apprenticeships are sponsored by an employer, who is responsible for providing journeyman-level mentorship and supervision to the apprentice and seeing that the apprentice completes all required course work 6. apprenticeships:plural of apprenticeship